


Fit For a Queen

by anaraine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handmaiden must learn how to dress and walk and speak like a shadow, to present themself as a perfect echo of their Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit For a Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> This is really not the story I _thought_ I was going to tell, but I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy it all the same. Certain liberties were taken in regards to canon, and this all takes place pre-Phantom Menace.

When Padmé asks Captain Panaka to arrange for her to attend the handmaiden trials, it is not hard to tell that he is both skeptical and alarmed. The little twist to his mouth as he explains to her what training he has planned, his furrowed brow as he mentions her current position as Princess of Theed - Padmé knows he would much prefer her to remain safe and sequestered within the walls of the Royal Palace until her future handmaidens have been sworn into service.

However, Padmé is not willing to let her handmaidens be selected without her input. She will accept the wisdom of her advisors, listen to the call of her people and place their needs above her own, but she will not surround herself with bodyguards that she cannot trust with Padmé Naberrie as well as Padmé Amidala.

So, it is with a begrudging sigh that Captain Panaka adds Veré to the list of eligible girls for the handmaiden trials, bringing them to a total of nine.

**◊◊◊**

Veré introduces herself with a careful smile, and listens to Sachis and Yana when they return the favor. Dormelle picks up where the youngest leave off, and Rabenna introduces both herself and Cordis. Eirtaé goes next, followed by Miotella, and Sabine is last, but there is a sparkle in her eyes that makes Veré wonder.

Their first day covers the honor it is to be chosen, but how they are not required to take a place in Queen Amidala's household. If they are uncertain, they are welcome to take the first month as a trial period before affirming their commitment or denying their appointment. Yana and Sachis are the youngest, at thirteen, but they are old enough to hold office, and thus, old enough to come to a decision on their own.

"It is," Captain Panaka says, honor and duty affixed to him like a cloak, "a decision not lightly made, and one that should be entered with a clear head and a willing heart." He asks them to consider their options carefully and make their first choice: will they return tomorrow for training, or will they reject the nomination immediately?

Sabine is the first to announce that she will attend the trial period, and reassess her options at the end of the month. Rabenna follows, then Eirtaé, and then the rest of them, Veré included, as they agree to meet Captain Panaka in the morning for their first day of training.

**◊◊◊**

A handmaiden is a shadow. They breathe and eat and sleep like the Queen. They are the innermost shield that stands between the Queen and her enemies. They are the window to the outside, when the Queen must sit on the throne. They are to be her most trusted confidantes, a lockbox into which no secrets can escape.

They learn how to dress and walk and speak in an echo of their Queen. (Veré is privately amused that Sabine is more like Amidala than Veré is.)

They learn how to run and fight and shoot in defense of their Queen. (Rabenna is an excellent shot with a blaster, and picks up new weapons faster than any of them.)

They learn how to listen and observe and become the eyes and ears of their Queen. (Sachis always finds the best vantage spots to watch from.)

They learn how to layer elegant fabrics and arrange hair and how to attend to their Queen. (Dormelle is the best at arranging hair in a way that will not pull at the scalp and cause a migraine.)

As they learn how to serve their Queen, they learn about each other.

Yana is a musician. Rabenna can speak Sullustese. Eirtaé knows all sorts of obscure protocol, including the rare bit of Gungan etiquette. Cordis is shy, but knows more profanity than a Corellian smuggler. Sabine likes secrets, and could probably blackmail her entire class if she had half a mind to. Dormelle has yet to be beaten in a drinking contest. Miotella snores if she doesn't sleep on her stomach. Sachis can read lips from across the room.

And Veré? Veré is good at waiting.

**◊◊◊**

As a handmaiden, they must sever the visible ties to their House and swear loyalty to their Queen. It is an honor, not a punishment; a way to keep their public and private lives separate. Many of those who take office have done similar, in an attempt to keep any political backlash from falling upon family members.

No handmaiden has ever been required to change their name, but it is also very rare that they choose not to.

When the trial period has ended, Captain Panaka asks what they have decided.

"My name will be Sabé," Sabine says, firm and resolute as she makes eye contact with Veré instead of Captain Panaka.

"Dormé will suit me fine," Dormelle says, a faint smile adorning her lips.

"I will take the name Moteé," Miotella offers, with only the slightest bit of hesitation.

"Yané," Yana shrugs, looking at Sachis.

"Saché," she tries to say quickly, her cheeks flushing red as her voice cracks.

"I like the name Cordé," Cordis says, and Rabenna announces that she will go by "Rabé."

"I think Eirtaé is common enough that I don't need to change my name," Eirtaé says, raising her chin slightly in anticipation, but her words are met only with friendly laughter.

And together, they turn to look at Veré, who has yet to make a decision to stay or leave.

Veré has enjoyed this last month greatly. In some ways, this will be a betrayal. She hopes they will understand the reason for the deception. Where they have shared their lives and experiences with her, Veré has struggled to do the same without revealing her identity. But trust must begin somewhere, and she will start by trusting that this will not be what breaks them.

"My name," Veré says as she sheds the invisible cloak that makes up the handmaiden, "is Padmé Amidala."

Sabé is smiling triumphantly, even as she and the others gracefully drop to one knee, their eyes closed and heads bowed.

"My Queen," they say as one, voices layered and loyalty bleeding from their mouths. In turns, they look up and smile at her, a wink here and a smirk there that indicate they've known her name longer than she even suspected.

Padmé is so proud to have them at her side, and at her back.


End file.
